saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nana Aoi666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nana Aoi666 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astral writer (Talk) 23:35, January 9, 2013 I normally don't remove information, but the thing about Hakkai's artificial eye is a little, uh, confusing to say the least. If you've only ever seen the anime you miss a bit. In the manga, when he was attacked by the youkai, the youkai throws a vile down talking about how Hakkai ripped his brothers eyes out (instead of a crow corpse). Hakkai says his line about paying the youkai back with his body, piece by piece. In the manga he actually manages to rip out his right eye before Goku shows up and stops him from doing the same to his other eye. It's kind of gross. The anime censored a lot of stuff... Astral writer (talk) 14:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I deleted Mirei's page, but I have a good reason! She's such a minor character, she doesn't even have a speaking part. She it important to Xenon's back story, but that all she's worth. I think that if you want to add more about her, add it to Xenon's already existing profile... I'm sorry if I offend. Really, I'm sorry. Astral writer (talk) 16:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from working on or creating galleries. There are certain images that I'm using and I have a special places I'm getting them from. I just ended up giving Sana the first few to put up because she needed just a few more pics to get the badges, but I gave her really heavy instructions before hand on how to do it. You're doing a nice job with the episode summaries and making the links. I'm impressed. Oh, and what do you think of the new look for the site? I do good? Astral writer (talk) 04:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi my friend! I don't think that we need to make the little blue profile thing for the minor characters. They are on average only in one, maybe two, episodes and have little part in the Sanzo ikkou's lives so... also there is little information on them to begin with... Astral writer (talk) 00:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello new admin Ive decided to amke you an admin, i hope we can all make this site a very informative unbiased site for every Saiyuki Fan.... Welcome to the family.... Saiyukisama (talk) 14:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Articles My back hurts already so I'm going to take a break! It's my exam tomorrow but all I did is to do this thing! XD I'm such a bad girl! D: ' 3' Anyway, I'll continue the rest tomorrow. Oyasumi~!! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:58, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) You asked about Rei-neesan. It not that she's not important... it's just that there is no reason to make her a profile. She has such a small part in Saiyuki Reload Blast. I don't think she ever even talks to the Sanzo ikkou. I've read her story over a dozen time (Because I'm sad about the manga stopping and have nothing better to do). I'm making a list of all the characters that appear in the manga and in the anime--the Human and Youkai character pages? Have you seen them? Oh, wait, I think you have... You made a comment on the youkai one I think about how I hadn't mentioned some one... Well, I'm getting there. Technically speaking, I've already got a standing and completed list of Saiyuki manga characters done. I'm working on the anime... and I'm trying to get the best pictures of each person. I kind of stopped because I picked up this new project of making the Gensoumaden Anime episode summary thingies. I figure when I get to episode 26, I'll start working on both. But anyway, the point being, I was going to give Rei-neesan a space on the humans chart, so I was waiting on that. Thank you for your patients... Astral writer (talk) 14:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind making a page for Tenjin... I have some stuff for his profile too. I went along and got some good pictures that are properly trimmed and have had the text cleared off... But I don't think that he would need the little bio chart/table/thingy under his image. Just cause he's going to have a really small profile. I'm a little OCD so I want everything to have Uniformity. Astral writer (talk) 14:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhhh! Don't make Kinkaku or Ginkaku please! I was going to make that page. I have the lay out saved on a note pad somewhere. Please don't! Then all my work would be for not... The reason I deleted the Amulet page is under similar reasons... Sorry! There are some pages that I have already made up and I'm saving them and post thing slowly so that I don't over load something or something... and it gives me more time to work on each page carefully... Astral writer (talk) 14:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Inconsistencies about Gojyo's water phobia Yeah, I remember the scene you're talking about. That's episode 36 in season two of Saiyuki Gensoumaden. Haven't written that episode yet. Well, yeah, I know this can be confusing. Gojyo does have a fear of the water. Goku even has a spat with him about how he doesn't "bath" enough. Gojyo claims he takes showers instead. Gojyo does have a phobia of large bodies of water (not crippling though, cause he can be near them. He's just scared of drowning). He can't swim... At least at a conscious level. There are lots of inconsistencies within the Saiyuki episodes. That's because they are technically written by different people. Hired people that have some knowledge of the Saiyuki universe are writing the episodes and the filler ones often mess things up. Like episode 2 of Sai.R.Gun. where the Sanzo party is being chased by bears. What happened to Sanzo's ability to stop a bear in his tracks with his eyes alone? Huh? Huh? I'm offended that the writer of that episode wasn't paying attention. So, now back to the topic at hand. I don't think Gojyo can swim. But, he is a kappa, no? (actually no, that's just a running gag in the series. Minekura-sensei says that Gojyo and Jien are not kappa youaki.) Anyway, if they are kappa, then they must have some natural affinity for water. If you really want to come up with an excuse for bad research on the writer's part, you can always say that when Gojyo was drowning, his kappa genes kicked in and he started swimming naturally. And if, when they were drowning in the river, you want to explain why he can't swim again, it's simple. He's too scared of the water to just let his instincts take control. Oh, I didn't know it. Alright.Emijunnie (talk) 12:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) the other wiki it was a mistake on my part Saiyukisama (talk) 14:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) the infobox for the musicals let me wrok on that this weekend ^^,Saiyukisama (talk) 14:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Im working on it now, just wanna know what data you need to add on it just the actor? Im clueless... Tell me? if you can add more to the musical character boxSaiyukisama (talk) 15:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC)